In recent years, the development of such optical recording media as compact discs, laser discs, optical memory discs, and optical cards which utilize a semiconductor laser as the light source has been advancing actively. Particularly, CD, PHOTO-CD, and CD-ROM have been used in large quantities as a large-volume and high-speed access digital recording medium for the storage and reproduction of voices, images, and code data. These systems invariably so-called a near-infrared absorption dye which is sensible of the semiconductor laser. The demand for such a material as excels in characteristics in terms of a dye has been finding growing recognition.
Numerous phthalocyanine-based compounds which are stable against light, heat, temperature, and the like and excel in fastness have been the subjects of current researches among other dyes.
The characteristics to be demanded by such a phthalocyanine compound when used as a postscript type optical recording medium adapted for a compact disc are as follows:
(1) The maximum absorption wavelength of the thin film should be controlled within the range of 700 to 730 nm (which constitute themselves the principal constructional factors relative to such optical properties as reflectance by decreasing peaks due to association thereby improving absorbancy and sharpening the peaks); PA1 (2) The compound should be capable of being applied on a substrate by a method which can be carried out conveniently and at a high yield like by spin-coating, and excels in solubility in a solvent which does not erode a substrate. PA1 (3) The compound should excel in heat-resistance and lightfastness. PA1 (4) The compound should manifest excellent heat-decomposition properties (which constitutes a principal constructional factor relative to sensitivity). PA1 (5) The compound should warrant excellent economy as for the method to be adopted for the manufacture thereof. PA1 (1) A phthalocyanine compound of a structural formula of phthalocyanine represented by the general formula (1): ##STR2## wherein 1 to 8 of a total 16 positions are substituted with a phenoxy group, one of the ortho positions of the phenoxy group being substituted with an aryl group which may be substituted, all the atoms in the aryl group and the substituent at the residual ortho position excluding the hydrogen atoms assume a total atomic radius of not less than 6.0 .ANG., and a central atom group M contains a metal atom of not less than trivalence. PA1 (2) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (1) above, wherein the one of the ortho positions of the phenoxy group is substituted with the aryl group and at least other ortho position of the residual positions is substituted with at least one substituent selected from the group consisting of the substituents of the following (1) to (7) groups: PA1 (3) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (2) above, which is represented by the general formula (2): ##STR4## [wherein X, Y, and Z each represent a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom, W represents an aryl group which may be substituted, V represents at least one substituent selected from the class of the substituents of (1) to (7) groups as defined in the (2) above, n represents an integer in the range of 0 to 3, and M represents a metal group containing a metal of not less than trivalence]. PA1 (4) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (3) above, wherein at least one of X, Y, and Z in the general formula (2) is a fluorine atom. PA1 (5) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (3) or (4) above, wherein in the general formula (2), V is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a branched alkyl group of 3 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted). PA1 (6) A phthalocyanine compound according to any one of the (3) to (5) above, wherein in the general formula (2), V is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted secondary or tertiary alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms and containing 2 to 4 secondary or higher carbon atoms). PA1 (7) A phthalocyanine compound according to any one of the (3) to (6) above, wherein in the general formula (2), V is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted secondary or tertiary alkyl group of 6 to 10 carbon atoms and containing 2 to 4 secondary or higher carbon atoms), W is a phenyl group which may be substituted, M is a vanadyl, and X, Y, and Z are invariably a fluorine atom. PA1 (8) A phthalocyanine compound of a structural formula of phthalocyanine represented by the general formula (1): ##STR5## wherein 1 to 8 of a total 16 positions are substituted with a phenoxy group, one of the ortho positions of the phenoxy group being substituted with an aryl group which may be substituted while the other ortho position being substituted with a bromine atom-containing substituent, and all the atoms in the aryl group and the substituent at the residual ortho position excluding the hydrogen atoms assume a total atomic radius of not less than 6.0 .ANG.. PA1 (9) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (8) above, which is represented by the general formula (3): ##STR6## [wherein X, Y, and Z each represent a hydrogen atom or a halogen atom, a, b, c, and d each represent an integer in the range of 0 to 3, the total number of bromine atoms involved in the substitution is an integer in the range of 2 to 12, n represents an integer in the range of 0 to 3, W represents an aryl group which may be substituted, V represents at least one substituent selected among bromine-substituted residues of the substituents of the following (1) to (3) groups: PA1 group (1) R.sup.7 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 PA1 group (3) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.9 PA1 (10) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (9) above, wherein in the general formula (3), at least one of X, Y, and Z is a fluorine atom. PA1 (11) A phthalocyanine compound according to the (9) or (10) above, wherein in the general formula (3), V is CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 (wherein R.sup.8 represents a bromine-substituted residue of a branched alkyl group), W is a phenyl group which may be substituted, X, Y, and Z each represent a fluorine atom, and M is a vanadyl. PA1 (12) A method for the production of a phthalocyanine compound set forth in any one of the (1) to (7) above, which comprises causing either a phthalonitrile compound alone substituted with a phenoxy group to be substituted with an aryl group which may be substituted, or a mixture of the phthalonitrile compound with a phthalonitrile to be unsubstituted with the phenoxy group to react with a metal compound. PA1 (13) A method for the production of a phthalocyanine compound set forth in any one of the (8) to (11) above, which comprises causing either a phthalonitrile compound alone to be substituted with a phenoxy group to be substituted both with an aryl group which may be substituted and a bromine atom-containing substituent, or a mixture of the phthalonitrile compound with a phthalonitrile to be unsubstituted with the phenoxy group to react with a metal compound. PA1 (14) A phthalocyanine composition containing at least one each of the phthalocyanine compounds of the group (I) and those of group (II) shown below: PA1 (15) A phthalocyanine composition according to the (14) above, wherein the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound of the group (II) is substituted with at least one alkoxy group or aryloxy group. PA1 (16) A phthalocyanine composition according to the (14) or (15) above, wherein at least one of X, Y and Z in the general formula (2) is a fluorine atom, and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3). PA1 (17) A phthalocyanine composition according to any one of the (14) to (16) above, wherein V in the general formula (2) is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a branched alkyl group of 3 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted), and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3). PA1 (18) A phthalocyanine composition according to any one of the (14) to (17) above, wherein V in the general formula (2) is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a secondary or tertiary alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms and containing 2 to 4 secondary or higher carbon atoms which may be substituted), and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3). PA1 (19) A phthalocyanine composition according to the (14) or (15) above, wherein at least one of X, Y and Z in the general formula (2) is a fluorine atom, and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3) (wherein at least one of X, Y and Z is a fluorine atom). PA1 (20) A phthalocyanine composition according to any one of the (14), (15) and (19) above, wherein V in the general formula (2) is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a branched alkyl group of 3 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted) and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3) (wherein at least one of X, Y and Z is a fluorine atom). PA1 (21) A phthalocyanine composition according to any one of the (14), (15), (19) and (20) above, wherein V in the general formula (2) is CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 (wherein R.sup.2 represents a secondary or tertiary alkyl group of 5 to 20 carbon atoms and containing 2 to 4 secondary or higher carbon atoms which may be substituted), and the bromine atom-containing phthalocyanine compound is a compound represented by the general formula (3) (wherein at least one of X, Y and Z is a fluorine atom). PA1 (22) An optical recording medium containing a phthalocyanine compound or composition set forth in any one of the (1) to (11) and the (14) to (21) above in a recording layer provided on a substrate. PA1 (23) A postscript type optical recording medium adapted for a compact disc comprising a recording layer and a metallic reflecting layer provided on a transparent substrate of resin, wherein the recording layer is the recording layer set forth in the (22) above. PA1 group (1) R.sup.1 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 PA1 group (3) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.a R.sup.3 PA1 group (4) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.b R.sup.4 PA1 group (5) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.5 PA1 group (6) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.e R.sup.6 ##STR9## (wherein R.sup.1 represents a linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted or an aryl group which may be substituted, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and R.sup.5 independently represent a linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted or an aryl group which may be substituted, R.sup.6 represents an aryl group which may be substituted, A represents a CH group or a nitrogen atom, B represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a CH.sub.2 group, an NH group, or an alkylamino group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a, b, c and e each represent an integer in the range of 1 to 5, d and f each represent an integer in the range of 0 to 6, and g and h independently represent an integer in the range of 1 to 4). Among other novel phthalocyanine compounds, those represented by the general formula (2) are preferably used. Now, these compounds will be described in detail. PA1 group (1) R.sup.1 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 PA1 group (3) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.a R.sup.3 PA1 group (4) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.b R.sup.4 PA1 group (5) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.5 PA1 group (6) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.e R.sup.6 ##STR10## (wherein R.sup.1 represents a linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted or an aryl group which may be substituted, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and R.sup.5 independently represent a linear, branched, or cyclic alkyl group of 1 to 20 carbon atoms which may be substituted or an aryl group which may be substituted, R.sup.6 represents an aryl group which may be substituted, A represents a CH group or a nitrogen atom, B represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, a CH.sub.2 group, an NH group, or an alkylamino group of 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a, b, c and e each represent an integer in the range of 1 to 5, d and f each represent an integer in the range of 0 to 6, and g and h independently represent an integer in the range of 1 to 4). As typical examples of these substituents, the following groups of substituents may be cited. PA1 Compound 1: Tetrakis(2-phenyl-6-isopropylphenoxy) dodecafluoro chloroaluminum phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 2: Tetrakis(2,6-diphenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 3: Tetrakis(2,4-diphenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 4: Tetrakis(2,4,6-triphenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 5: Tetrakis(2-isopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 6: Tetrakis(2-(3-pentoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 7: Tetrakis(2-(3-pentoxy)carbonyl-4-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro chloroindium phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 8: Tetrakis (2-tert-butoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 9: Tetrakis (2,4-diisopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 10: Tetrakis(2-(2-butoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 11: Tetrakis(2-(2-pentoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 12: Tetrakis(2-(3-methoxypropoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 13: Tetrakis(2,4-di(2-methoxyethoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 14: Tetrakis(2-ethoxy-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 15: Tetrakis (2,4-diethoxy-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 16: Tetrakis(2-benzyloxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 17: Tetrakis(2-phenetyloxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro chloroaluminum phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 18: Tetrakis(2-(2-tetrahydrofurfuryloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro (dichloro tin) phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 19: Tetrakis(4-(2-tetrahydrofurfuryloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro (dichloro tin) phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 20: Tetrakis(2,4-di(2-tetrahydrofurfuryloxy) carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro chloroindium phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 21: Tetrakis(6-(bromophenyl)-2-isopropoxycarbonyl phenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 22: Tetrakis(bromo-2-isopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 23: Tetrakis(6-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-isopropoxy-carbonylphenoxy)dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 24: Tetrakis(4-fluoro-2-(2-methoxyethoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 25: Tetrakis(6-(4-bromomethylphenyl)-2-(2-tetra-hydrofurfuryloxy)carbonylpheno xy)dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 26: Tetrakis(6-(4-bromomethoxyphenyl)-2-isopropoxy carbonylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 27: Bis(2-isopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) tetradecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 28: Bis(2-(2-methoxyethoxy)carbonyl-6- phenylphenoxy) tetradecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 29: Octakis(2-isopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) octafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 30: Octakis(2-tert-butoxycarbonyl-6-phenyl-phenoxy) octafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine. PA1 Compound 31: Tetrakis(2-(2,3-dimethyl-2-butoxy)carbonyl-6-(4-bromo)phenylphenoxy)dodeca fluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 32: Tetrakis(2-(3,3-dimethyl-2-butoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 33: Tetrakis(2-(2,2-dimethyl-3-pentyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 34: Tetrakis(2-(2,3-dimethyl-3-pentyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 35: Tetrakis(2-(2,4-dimethyl-3-pentyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 36: Tetrakis(2-(2,2-dimethyl-3-hexyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 37: Tetrakis(2-(2,3-dimethyl-2-hexyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 38: Tetrakis(2-(2,5-dimethyl-3-hexyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 39: Tetrakis(2-(3,4-dimethyl-3-hexyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 40: Tetrakis(2-(3-ethyl-2-methyl-3-pentyloxy) carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 41: Tetrakis(2-(4-methyl-3-heptyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 42: Tetrakis(2-(3-ethyl-2,2-dimethyl-3-pentyloxy) carboxyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 43: Tetrakis(2-(3,7-dimethyl-3-octyloxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 44: Tetrakis(2-(7-ethyl-2-methyl-4-undecyloxy)-carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodeca fluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 45: Tetrakis(2-(borneoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 46: Tetrakis(2-(l-adamantanoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine. PA1 group (1) R.sup.7 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 PA1 group (3) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.9 PA1 group (1) R.sup.7 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 PA1 group (3) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.9 PA1 Compound 47: Tetrakis(4-(2-bromoethoxycarbonyl)-2-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 48: Bis(2-(2-bromoethoxycarbonyl)-6-phenylphenoxy) bis(2-ethoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro titanyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 49: Tetrakis(2-(1,3-dibromo-2-propoxycarbonyl)-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 50: Tetrakis(2,4-di(6-bromohexyloxycarbonyl)-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro copper phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 51: Tetrakis(2-(2-bromoethyl)-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 52: Tetrakis(4-(2-bromoethoxy)-2-isopropoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluo ro iron phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 53: Tetrakis(2-(2-bromoethoxy)-6-phenylphenoxy) dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 54: Tetrakis(2-(2-bromoethoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 55: Tetrakis(2-(1-bromo-2-propoxycarbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 56: Bis(2-(2-bromoethyl)-6-phenylphenoxy) tetradecafluoro (dichloro tin) phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 57: Octakis(4-(6-bromohexyl)-2-phenylphenoxy) octafluoro palladium phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 58: Tetrakis(2-(2-bromoethoxycarbonyl)-6-phenylphenoxy)tetrakis(2-ethoxycarbon yl-6-phenylphenoxy) octafluoro (dichloro tin) phthalocyanine; PA1 Compound 59: Tetrakis(2-(2,3-dibromo-1-propoxy)carbonyl-6-phenylphenoxy)dodecafluoro vanadyl phthalocyanine. PA1 (1) R.sup.1 PA1 (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.2 PA1 CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.a R.sup.3 PA1 (4) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O).sub.b R.sup.4 PA1 (5) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.5 PA1 (6) CO.sub.2 (CH.sub.2).sub.e R.sup.6 ##STR14## (wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, A, B, a, b, c, d, e, f, g, and h have the same meanings as defined above) to react with a metal compound. PA1 group (1) R.sup.7 PA1 group (2) CO.sub.2 R.sup.8 PA1 group (3) O[(CH.sub.2).sub.c O].sub.d R.sup.9
JP-A-58-56,892, for example, has proposed a method which uses a perfluorophthalocyanine compound. These compounds, however, manifests poor solubility in an organic solvent and fails to permit satisfactory control of the absorption wavelength.
JP-A-61-246,091, JP-A-63-37,991, JP-A-64-42,283, JP-A-02-276,677, JP-A-02-265,788, JP-A-03-215,466, and JP-A-04-226,390 have proposed compounds in which a substituent is introduced via oxygen into the benzene ring of a phthalocyanine skeleton. These compounds, however, are at a disadvantage in manifesting poor lightfastness or insufficient reflectance, depending on the kind, number, and position of substituents for dye, failing to be dissolved in a solvent which has been popularly adopted and can be directly applied to a substrate such as of polycarbonate, or incurring difficulty in the control of the absorption wavelength, for example.
As an invention which affords a comparative solution to the disadvantage, JP-A-05-1,272 has proposed a phthalocyanine having four alkoxy groups introduced at the a position thereof and having a halogen compound or its like introduced partially at the residual positions thereof. Any phthalocyanine which has introduced substituents at the a position thereof, however, is at such an economical disadvantage as being deficient in productivity from phthalonitrile as the raw material. The phthalocyanine compounds of this class do not satisfy all the characteristics and, therefore, are expected to possess further exalted characteristics.
We have heretofore proposed such phthalocyanine compounds as be substituted at the .beta. position thereof with a phenoxy group possessed of a large substituent (JP-A-05-345,861, JP-A-06-107,663, JP-A-06-328,856, and JP-A-08-225,751). These compounds, however, still betray deficiency in reflectance, sensitivity, etc. when used in optical recording media. None of the phthalocyanine compounds proposed to date fully satisfy the characteristics as mentioned above.
The present invention has been produced in view of the problems which the prior art has had as mentioned above. To be specific, an object of this invention is to provide a novel phthalocyanine compound which allows the absorption to be appropriately controlled within the absorption wavelength region of 600 to 1000 nm, excels in solubility in a solvent suitable for a given application, such as, for example, an alcoholic solvent, and exhibits prominent heat-resistance and lightfastness.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for producing the phthalocyanine compound efficiently and with high purity.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a phthalocyanine compound which, when applied to an optical recording medium, particularly an optical recording medium adapted to a compact disc, can exhibit outstanding effects in such characteristics as solubility, absorption wavelength, sensitivity, reflectance, lightfastness, and heat-decomposition properties which are indispensable for these applications.
Still further object of this invention to provide a phthalocyanine compound which can manifest outstanding effects in high-speed recording.